The thousand tears memorial
by Ellarie Soulhart
Summary: Sequel to Love for Memories.  Ryoma has undergone a long process of slumber to awakening and therapy. But it seemed that obstacles occur, thus bringing his friends to tears. Could they bring him back? R


**A/N: **KYA! I am so overwhelmed that although few, somebody liked my fan fiction, despite its clichéd-ness and other unexpected attitudes coming from several of the regulars of different schools. Thank you so much and as I promised, here is the sequel for Love for Memories. This time it's not tragic, instead it will be for hurt/comfort then romance.

**(LAST MINUTE EDIT: PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER THE STORY. THANK YOU^^)**

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE MY SPIRITS FLY WITH RAINBOW WINGS:**

** BlackButterfly00, The Ice Mage, Sprig, X-Zefer, Wonderingmoon, MintLeafeon, elsey951, arashi wolf princess, DixiePixie2011, animeloverf4ver69 and Soni-chan:** I'm sending you all my utmost gratitude and it did life my spirits up. I was overjoyed the moment I read your critiques and with no hesitations, I gladly accepted your request for sequel. I myself found it too clichéd, so I think it's just really right to create one. And oh, thanks also for those people, I think it's Soni-chan and I forgot the other (^_^)" who gave me the name of the third boy in Horio's group. Right, it's Katsuo. Hahaha. Huggles for everyone and freebies of cookies and tea. ^_^

And oh, **I DEDICATE THIS FICTION TO ****X-Zefer** because of his constructive criticism. Although he did like it and saw nothing wrong about my fic, I think I should make better stories. In fact, this is the first time to write simple stories, and to think that platonic loves not only in friends and family but other people also are that rare to see in stories. I'm so flattered. So please, X-Zefer-kun, review my stories and don't be shy to tell everything. ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not extremely own Prince of Tennis. Everybody doesn't own Prince of Tennis except the sole author. If I ever raised my hand and revealed that I'm the true author, I would be kidnapped and thrown in a dungeon. :D ( Now that's just me kidding…XD)

**WARNING: **If the first story made you sad, I'm going to make sure this will make you depressed and really disturbing.

**RATING: **T

**NOTES: **Obvious parings are already set. You people saw that already^^. Hence, participation between Fuji and Ryoma are more weighted than of Tezuka, but the appearance of the three together shall be seen highly. What else…hmm…cookies?

**===== [o] =====**

**THE THOUSAND TEARS MEMORIAL**

**© Danielle Luna Soulhart. July 2010**

**===== [o] =====**

"_You know you're awake…but…you can see rivers of tears. A white blanket can't stop it, can you make it stop?"_

**:: o :: o ::**

One has decided. One has learned acceptance. The other learned patience. And the rest calculated the darkened time. But, when really was the time one should succumb the past and take flight?

**:: o :: o ::**

_LOG SAPPHIRE 45. I have once again written in this lonely journal, for its owner was taking its long way to find his awakening potion. Yes it does take time, but I'm willing to wait; but I'm getting tired sometimes that I should not in anyway. It seemed that I'm only writing here to find answers…but how? This merely contained his first year memories alone…then could there be more? I've been writing for forty five times…but what good is this? How about you dear journal of Ryoma…do you know? I'm already turning into something that I should not, but for him, I will accept. Syuusuke._

Syuusuke closed the blue covered journal with personalized green and red corners overlapping each color. He sighed, putting away the journal and holding Ryoma's hand for the nth time. The nationals have ended and Rikkai Daigaku still held the champion position, but what's heartwarming, they dedicated their win to Seigaku and the whole school greatly thanked the Rikkai Daigaku regulars. Since then, it has been 5 and half months, and Ryoma was still awfully peaceful in lying down to his white covered bed inside the pallid box of slowing time. Soon they will graduate, and after them the sophomores. He will be the only one left, still a freshman. But he doesn't care; nobody does care about his educational status for now. His consciousness was far more important.

Then again…when?

2 months ago, Ryoma's respirator has been removed after being assured by several doctors that his heartbeat was in normal beating and all his vital signs returned to normal. One scary machine was removed, yet remained the other. On Ryoma's temples and at the top most part of the spinal column, were wires attached with white circular pads that kept track of the functionality of his brain: the electroencephalogram*. It was recommended that in his state for his brain to be monitored 24/7, despite that the tumor has been removed and needing him only of antibiotics to fully eradicate foreign cells. After all, having a brain surgery was very crucial like the heart surgery that put three-fourths of the person's life to grave. It's not easy to have that such sickness, and thank God that Ryoma was strong and able to survive.

Good, but no cigar.

Apart from that apparatus were wires for dextrose, the antibiotics and a nasal tube wherein food was put for those who were incapable of eating yet. And for his output, a catheter was inserted in his reproductive organ. If one's pessimistic, he will see it as gross and inhumane; but with the likes of Syuusuke and Kunimitsu and the others who were close to the young boy's heart, it will be the way to have Ryoma survive his big competition.

For life, of course.

Lunch came and yet he was not hungry. He wanted to watch Ryoma continuously, thinking that he might miss Ryoma's awakening. He laid his head on top of Ryoma's pale hand. It was cold due to the air conditioned room, but he could still feel that heat coursing in his veins. He closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings: silence and the ticks of the clock and of the random drops of the dextrose and antibiotics were the only things heard. It's was boring. No outdoor activity. No sunshine. No energy. Worse, it's deafening to the fact his ears would defy him due to the blankness of the air. Nevertheless, he endured and somehow, invited sleep in.

It was later when he felt a hand landed on his shoulder that prompted him to wake and face the intruder. It was Tezuka and Nanjiroh.

"You should go home now, Syuusuke." Kunimitsu said as he put the basket of food down, beside the bedside table. "You have not taken full sleep since Monday. It's bad for your health you know."

Syuusuke laughed halfheartedly at Kunimitsu's light reprimand and held his hand. "Don't worry about me, Kuni. I can still handle this."

"No. You should take rest at home and lessen your worries. The doctors told us that he was already out of danger, right?"

"But, I want to be by his side when he wakes up."

Kunimitsu was about to argue when Nanjiroh walked in between them and shook his head gratefully, "Fuji-kun, Tezuka-kun here is right. I did appreciate whatever you do for my son, but I cannot afford to risk your own health as well. After all, I don't want to be blamed by this gaki, saying that I exhausted his beloved senpais." He said as he smiled.

Syuusuke smiled and stood, looking at Kunimitsu then to Nanjiroh. He bowed down and said, "Thank you so much, Echizen-san. You are such a good father."

"No. I should be saying that word 'good' to you and your teammates. If it wasn't for you, maybe I won't be here for long and Ryoma would have given up. I was not the father that supposed to take care of his children, yet I'm determined now."

"Whatever it is, you've become a father to him, Echizen-san." He bowed again and looked at Kunimitsu, giving the latter a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll talk to you later, Kunimitsu."

Kunimitsu smiled a little and led him to the door, giving him the same attention and said, "Ah. Itterashai. Ki o tsukete."

Getting his belongings in the cabinet, he said back, "Ittekimasu. Ja ne, Kunimitsu, Echizen-san."

Nanjiroh made a single wave and replied, "Ja matta, Fuji-kun." Then the door clicked shut, leaving Kunimitsu and Nanjiroh silently eyeing each other and transferring it to Ryoma's more silent state.

"Shall we eat lunch, Echizen-san?" Kunimitsu suddenly asked as he picked the basket from the ground.

Nanjiroh smiled, "Sure. And, after this, go home too and rest, okay? I don't want to reprimand you as well."

"Ah…I understand."

"Good boy." Then lunch started.

**:: o :: o ::**

It was all but the same process. Nanjiroh kept himself inside the room most of the time while Nanako kept the house. He was only accompanied mainly by the Seigaku regulars, usually by pairs; in fact they have a regular schedule of who's going to take in-charge in watching Ryoma and keeping the father company, which was a very helpful thing for them. Sometimes, other regulars from other schools offered their help to watch and take care of Ryoma, and when those days came was the time they sent Nanjiroh home to have a full-time rest. The old man was very grateful, no matter how many times grateful was said he was grateful for their sacrifice, effort and love towards Ryoma. People rarely see these kinds of friends, especially when they became worthy rivals. The bond was simply created in a very fashioned way: that was courtesy to the competitions.

Indeed, friendship can be seen in competitions. Especially when one dealt with another sportingly.

And Ryoma was like that. So and so, though he was arrogant, his sportsmanship attracted many.

It also seemed that miracles do happen. Though their busy schedule ate them and their time, they were still able to find a way to at least pay a visit to the unconscious prodigy. Even the Atobe Keigo of Hyotei was getting ultra considerate for his "rival" after Kunimitsu and Yukimura Seiichi. Even those whose houses and schools were far away from the hospital managed to visit the boy. True. Miracles were great.

Another set of days passed, then a week, then sets of weeks, to calculating months. It's been 8 months already, and Ryoma has not lifted a single eyelash from his long, long, slumber. The third years graduated, the sophomores advanced, and the freshmen were no longer neophytes. A new set of freshmen batch entered Seigaku.

Ryoma?

Still a freshman by means.

But no one could blame him or his family. Not even his once defying body. He will stay as a chibi for now, and what expectations they could get from an operated prodigy in the head. His psychological and mental abilities could be affected.

Hoping miracles could happen on Ryoma. Anyway, Ryoma was a strong guy and never loses a fight. A prince would never let his people down.

The third year friends of Ryoma and the rest of the teams gathered in the hospital, each of them showing their diplomas as a symbol of passing middle school and stepping into a bigger realm called high school. And soon, Ryoma would acquire that. Patience is a virtue and Education could wait.

**:: o :: o ::**

The 2 years mark of comatose came, and Ryoma was still lying on that foldable bed. The other wires have been long gone, except the electroencephalogram that will be kept for another two weeks to ensure the stability of Ryoma's brain activity and the dextrose and an antibiotic. After those years, Ryoma has grown sickly thin. His usual pouting lip was now frequently getting cracked due to the excessiveness of the icy aircon. His usual strong hands and sturdy legs were now weak and unreliable, yet the doctors have given them hope of a therapy. His emerald locks grew beautifully, lengthening down to his shoulders and bangs giving shape to his now thin face. His color returned, but not as tan as before.

He was breathing fine, his brain activity got better each day and thankfully the regulars and his father kept him from having bed sores. His other vital parts returned to its normal work which was a sign of the proper functioning of the brain, and that his body was being cleared from the cancer cells in his body.

Thankfully that it was only in stage two and his case was not that grave yet, or else, Ryoma would have been long gone in a casket.

In short, the surgery was successful and the surgeon was excellent.

Keigo has been helping the Echizen family to pay the expenses in the hospital, not that Nanjiroh doesn't have the money to pay, but the lavender haired insisted so. The family gladly accepted, and it made Keigo smile.

In those two years, the young genius' friends showed their great love for Ryoma. But apart from them were Syuusuke and Kunimitsu's undying love for Ryoma. They still continued to wait patiently though they were getting tired already from waiting per se. They showered their light kisses of hope and accepting hugs towards their chibi, without hesitation, without shame. Nanjiroh knew their love for his son, and that love was beyond friendship. He learned to accept it. It's hard and painful to see your beloved unmoving, discharged and sick, and it made them want to give up sometimes.

But love kept them going.

Or so does it always say.

The second week of the twenty-fifth month came, and the main doctor of the sickly prodigy came in and checked Ryoma's brain activity. Silence filled the room as the doctor studied it and scribbled his findings to the board and after, shaking his head with remorse.

"Ryoma-kun's condition was really good. His brain was finely recuperating, but it was not the same as of before. If you could understand me, we still need constant observations on this because the brain is a very sensitive part of the body. It controls the nervous system that carries messages to the other parts for it to function well. Right now, we are still of vague possibilities of when Ryoma-kun will awaken. He could take another year or so, the worse, never. If he ever does wake up, we have the highest odds that he'll have a memory lapse which in his case, amnesia." Upon saying that made the hearts of the people beside Ryoma to beat faster like running into a treadmill nonstop. Syuusuke suppressed his agonizing tears and the urge to yell at the doctor, while Kunimitsu, being depicted as the reliable wall he was, held Syuusuke close and saying soothing, encouraging words to his love. They continued listening to the doctor. "But of course, it's still in the will of the patient to wake up or not, and I think from Ryoma-kun, he would most probably wake up. Let's not just give up. Excuse me." After saying everything and scribbling the last of his notes, he bowed down and exited the room.

It never made the people inside calm.

Because they knew Ryoma would sooner or later lead into that position. He would soon take a boat ride down to the river Styx and meet the grim reaper for his soul's fate.

They thought it was finished. It was not.

They were just about a half of their unpredictable journey. They don't know when this journey will end, or, will it ever end? Droplets of crystalline tears fell from Syuusuke, and he was blaming Ryoma's condition for transforming him into a crybaby which he wasn't before. He can perfectly mask his emotions, the genius he ever was, but Ryoma was the only one who bypassed him and with his condition made him show thousands of emotions that even Kunimitsu first seen from the entire years of their friendship. Likewise as Syuusuke, Kunimitsu had let his guard down. He had cried for his favorite kouhai's sake, and worse for not telling the real feelings he had for the youngster. He kept on being the "wall", the reliable buchou, the impenetrable barrier. But for all sturdy walls, there were always termites and inside cracks in them, thus leading them to their breakdown.

They have been balanced in an untimely manner.

Nanjiroh, who just stared at his beloved son, remained straight-faced and just stroked his son's cheek. He didn't cry or asked anything, just listened. He remained calm and the reliable-looking dad, but inside, his spirit was wailing in the highest peaks of his sorrowful voice and that his heart was being garroted slowly. He looked at the two guys hugging each other, and felt the same qualm in them. He wanted to cry, but what was he? Wasn't he a father? Was he any different from the fathers of these two guys? A father should console their child, and not do the same action, for he can, like of a mother, touch the hearts of his children despite of his busy schedule. His heart warmed, leaving Ryoma for a moment and approached the two suffering guys. Syuusuke and Kunimitsu looked up to him in puzzlement.

"Echizen-san?" The two echoed.

No word was uttered from the quivering lips of Nanjiroh; instead, he shook his head slowly and brought the two guys into his arms, giving them each of a nice consoling backrub to ease their tears. The two boys shared Nanjiroh's shoulders with their heads unexpectedly touching the father's appendage. Nanjiroh in turn smiled and squeezed them, saying, "Don't worry about him okay? He'll be fine. I know my son. He's a fighter and he doesn't want to lose in any battle; not once, twice, never, especially this one."

Syuusuke's and Kunimitsu's pair of eyes shot opened as they felt the course of love from a parent. They were not expecting that someone else's father would do this to them, and that's something very rare to be seen nowadays, except if he's a close member of the family or a friend. But no, the first time they met Nanjiroh was the day Ryoma was taken to the hospital, and he's neither a family nor a friend of their family, but just some great dad of their friend.

Father's love was not different from a Mother's love. They're just one as they were bound by marriage as one.

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu could no longer held their tears and let it flow down to Nanjiroh's dark blue yukata. They could feel the warmth of the hands rubbing them, comforting their shaken feelings. It was so good and they were thankful that Ryoma had such a good father. In return, they hugged Nanjiroh back and thanked him. The hugging section lasted for 20 good minutes until their troubled souls pacified and stomachs growled in hunger. They chuckled and decided that Nanjiroh would bring them lunch.

It's so nice to have a family, ne? Especially when it's not your own because you learn to accept others.

They looked at Ryoma and smiled.

But, how could they keep up with waiting? Time could be tricky and fate could play games slyly.

**:: o :: o ::**

The twenty-ninth month approached and still no sign of Ryoma's conscious state. Unfortunately, the angels of time and the fates have been playing, and they decided to play the game called "Who will stand last?" Quite thrilling, but mysterious. The electroencephalogram has been removed and the only wires that were attached were the dextrose, the nasogastric tube for food, and the main antibiotic. Apart from all, Ryoma looked good already, inside and out. His needle blemishes were gone and his skin was once again smooth. But those don't count. What about his consciousness?

The number of Ryoma's angels decreased, especially those who reached their freshman days in high school. The other schools, since the tournaments were going to start in 3 months, weren't able to pay their visit unlike before regularly. They've been overly busy. Until it deduced to Seigaku's and Hyotei's regulars.

Syuusuke, Kunimitsu, Eiji, Syuichirou, Sadaharu, Takeshi, Takashi, Kaoru, Keigo, Jirou, Munehiro, Mukahi, Yuushi, Ryou, Chotarou and Hiyoshi. Sixteen of them all in all.

And having them on the run down would be too exhausting.

The sixteen was minus with 5, resulting to 11, minus again with 4 became seven, until it became 5. Who were the contenders? Syuusuke, Kunimitsu, Keigo, Eiji and Hiyoshi. Sad, but true. The fates have been giggling for their effort.

Keigo never got tired of helping the Echizen family in expenses, but he got tired of getting in touch of the family and waiting for the prodigy to wake up. He had accepted: Ryoma's going to sleep forever, earning him a nice slap from Syuusuke. They squabbled like children, and Nanjiroh both slapped them in front of the sleeping Ryoma, reminding them of what they are to Ryoma and the shame that they just brought in. Still, Keigo left. And that's 4.

Hiyoshi was the most silent of the regulars in Hyotei and the one Ryoma matched with that brought his eye to injury. He saw Ryoma as a formidable rival and he would love if he could continuously challenge the latter, but from their schools they cannot. They always rely on the street courts, wherein they couldn't get anytime they wanted. He just disappeared right after Keigo. Period. That's 3 left.

The closest Seigaku regulars were the ones left. And the three of them were feeling the worst of impatience. Time has been working slowly and no one could identify when he would really wake up. It was tiring – mind and spirit tiring. Eiji said his apologies, now that he's in high school and got pumped with the next season of tennis tournament for their division. Syuusuke and Kunimitsu understood, and the two of them were left. Nanjiroh saw everything even the failing of his friends. He understood that it's so hard to wait, but he has to be the one to stand last.

"You should backfire, Fuji-kun, Tezuka-kun." Nanjiroh suddenly said.

The two bewilderedly look at Nanjiroh.

"But why?" Syuusuke asked frustratingly, "Don't you want us here anymore?"

"We made a promise to Ryoma, Echizen-san." Kunimitsu said with full determination, "We want to see Ryoma open his eyes and be there for him."

"I understand. But I cannot risk your education. You must take care of yourselves too." Nanjiroh explained, "I know and feel how deep your love is for Ryoma, especially the two of you. But love could not reach him if your own souls would deter right? You must refresh yourselves, go and study, and from there you're still waiting."

The two guys didn't reply. Nanjiroh stood and walked towards them, giving their shoulders each a light pat. "Syuusuke-kun, Kunimitsu-kun, you want my son so much, right?"

They nodded.

"Then, you two should go on. He'll eventually wake up. Don't worry; I'll instantly call you if he does."

Syuusuke looked at Kunimitsu who nodded at him in agreement. They understand Nanjiroh's explanation and request and by that they want to do this request to strengthen their withering spirits again. They took a short glance at Ryoma and convinced that he'll be fine. Waiting is tiring, thus you need recharge. And 2 years and five months was too much. Soon, they'll graduate. They gathered their things, thanked Nanjiroh and bid goodbye to Ryoma.

Until the next time.

They ended their mission through a pure love's kiss.

**:: o :: o ::**

The Time has been contented that the regulars have backfired and that Nanjiroh has learned to become a good father. Whilst, the Fates have been celebrating for such success.

They made them backfired, because their forgetting themselves.

And with them, was the awakened soul of Ryoma.

He was wandering above the purest of the whitest clouds, not knowing that he was with the Time and the Fates. His golden eyes were seemingly searching for something, but he could not determine what it was, or who it was. Clueless. He stopped in front of a crystalline citadel, bombarded with the fragrant flowers not cannot be seen on earth. He got curious. He went inside and saw the massive counts for hourglasses. He was awed. He took a stroll up and down of the building and was amazed to see thousands of golden wood hourglasses, the sands meticulously falling down that represent every millisecond of a person's life. And as he journeyed, he saw a small room with an hourglass held by a clear golden case and lay beside a journal. He picked it up and saw his name.

"Ryoma…" he muttered as he spoke his name. "This is my name?"

"Why of course, youngster." The Time replied, "What else do you think?"

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked emotionlessly.

Time swayed his robe and elegantly bowed, "I'm the Time, the father of the three periods: past, present, future. I dictate time and your days in earth, and so far, you're doing good."

"So, I'm in earth?"

"Hmm…it's nearby, but not reaching earth. For earth, we are very far, but for us, we can reach them anytime. Catch the point?"

"I guess."

"See that hourglass? It's not even half. I was surprised that you managed to get away with that maniacal grim reaper and well, it's not yet your time to go."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, it's totally confidential, but I'll give you a hint: it's not your time to have wings and halo."

"An angel?"

Time has smacked his forehead. It seemed that the surgery did have an impact. "Sure thing, kiddo." Then he coaxed the three fates to come beside him and introduced them, "These three are the Fates by names Destiny, Life and Sacrifice. They are my nieces and have been looking into you. You seem to have lots of friends."

"Really?" Ryoma asked innocently, "Where are they now?"

"They're at earth, young boy." Destiny said lovingly. "But we made them go away for the moment to prepare you."

"For what?"

"For your return." Sacrifice said. "This is your time to choose and sacrifice one important thing. Your soul shall remain here and never to return to earth, or your memories to bring you back to earth and meet your friends. When you give up your memories, it's up to your friends to do the hide-and-seek job."

Ryoma was silent for the moment as he stared at Time, Destiny, Life and Sacrifice. He was confused of what to do and what to decide. He felt he has friends, and according to one of the fates, he has lots of friends, and he thought that it would be useless losing them. He wanted to go down, but his peace was in where he was now. He can't decide.

Then Life crouched down to his level and caressed his cheek. She was the most gentle among the three Fates. "I'll help you, Ryoma-kun. There is your father," swaying her hand to the air revealed a holographic view of Nanjiroh, patiently waiting for Ryoma. She continued, "He is Echizen Nanjiroh and you are Echizen Ryoma. He was waiting for your return on earth. And you have a cousin named Nanako who was staying in your house."

Then flashes of images of Nanjiroh returned to Ryoma, "Oyaji…Nanako-chan"

"Yes. He's your Oyaji and he learned his lesson. And your cousin has been crying for you." Life said. She then swayed her hand again, revealing mystery men in the picture. "These two were your second most important persons in your life. But, they will remain vague to your memory for they brought tremendous sadness in you. Now, it's for you to look for them. It's easy because your feelings can still familiarize them. And they should recollect your memories and you must accept it. You have other friends, Ryoma and they were waiting for you."

"But, when I could come back here if I chose to go back to earth?"

Time chuckled, "In due time my child, and like I said, it's confidential. We're the only ones who knew your life."

Destiny ruffled Ryoma's head. "So, what's your decision so that I could reset your destiny."

"And remember your sacrifice." Sacrifice said with a smile.

Ryoma fell silent and thought hard. He wanted to look for them and find his lost memories, even his feelings. He wanted to thank everybody that waited for them. Thus, he came up with a decision. "I will sacrifice my memories and go back to earth." 

The celestials cheered, yet Sacrifice spoke, "Taking this kind of path would risk you. Memories are not easily to collect, and the strings within you would be the only one to lead you there."

"Strings?"

Time looked at his golden watch and pushed Ryoma out of the room, "Oops, it's time for you to take the earth express."

"Earth express? Is there anything like that?"

"Naïve boy. Just go okay? You can see the white train as you exit this citadel. Entiendes*?"

"Huh?" Ryoma said allowed, but the celestials paid no attention and kept pushing him out, seeing the train and sending him there through a blow of wind.

Life managed to shout to Ryoma, and air breezed it towards the confused prodigy, saying: "You should remember this question Ryoma and this is your string! You know you're awake…but…you can see rivers of tears. A white blanket can't stop it, can you make it stop?"

"I don't understand!" Ryoma shouted back, and along with it was the initial blow of the train's horn. "What do I have to do with that question?"

"Silly boy! You can only answer that to fully regain your memories. Remember them as you go."

Ryoma was about to speak when the train blew its horn very loudly and disappeared from heaven, sending back the souls that weren't for second life yet.

**:: o :: o ::**

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu were back to their school, both in third year of high school (soon graduating) and still infamous to the girls. But, they did not acknowledge it fully and simply bowed down to those who saw and squealed in front of them.

Now, they stood in front of the tree that Ryoma loved the most whenever he took rest from the training. They could see him peacefully napping with a can of ponta by his side and his Fila cap covering his angelic face, hands tangled together atop his stomach. Whenever they saw him, especially back to the days when he was a neophyte at Seigaku, they have this sudden, confusing urge to land their lips on to Ryoma's and though they were just looking at him, they can't help but to blush. And they're back, only minus of the napping Ryoma under the tree. They crouched down to meet the large roots of the tree and at the center of the roots they put a small gray tablet and two incense sticks and prayed.

In the tablet read: Goodbye to our tears and excessive waiting. Let hope touch our hearts once again.

They were actually burying their sorrows in that same spot. And that they were tired of getting tired. Simple: to move on. If they cannot move on and at least outside the hospital wait for their chibi, what else?

They stood, as if nothing happened; bid their last goodbye and their seemingly false hope of Ryoma awakening. But they were still expecting Ryoma to wake up and slap in their faces that he's alive. With that, they left.

**:: o :: o ::**

The thirtieth month came and check-ups for Ryoma were done. Nanjiroh lightly moved Ryoma so that he'll not acquire bed sores, until he felt a slight shiver from the body and it weighed quite heavy.

Two golden orbs revealed their awakening and the scent of new life spurted from the once lifeless body.

Ryoma has awakened.

**:: o :: o ::**

Since then, Nanjiroh quickly called the doctors to have him checked. Everything was normal, functioning, except of course his muscles that needed 6-month therapy to regain its strength for walking and stuff. His senses were working perfectly and pretty unblemished. Although his voice, since unused for 2 years, was dark, gurgling-like sound and tendencies of speech cuts occur. But it's fine through 3 and a half therapy.

Except one thing: memories were cut off.

The doctors tried to ask questions. The prodigy was able to answer his father's name and his previous profession; his cousin's name, college and course; and the place where he was: earth. He was even asked about science, English, math, and he pretty answered them good. But when he was asked with other things, he failed them, thus the doctors resulting for one thing: He has partial amnesia. They explained that some parts of his brain might have touched by the cancer cells before, causing for the brain cells to deteriorate and slight malfunction.

But still, Ryoma's awake. Though a little sad about his memory loss, what's important was his consciousness. Two years was not a joke.

Nanjiroh punched in the numbers of Syuusuke, Kunimitsu and Ryuzaki-sensei to inform them about Ryoma's awakened condition. Ryuzaki was the first one to be called and like a mother, cried in front of her desk only to be seen by his co-teachers. She immediately asked how Ryoma was and the father told her about the latest findings, except one. Nanjiroh decided to keep it until all of his friends gathered in the hospital like once. The conversation ended and the team's coach decided to leave early, telling her co-teachers that her youngest regular was back to earth. Nanjiroh did the same thing to Syuusuke and Kunimitsu, as they answered their phones; he immediately revealed Ryoma's condition and his state of awakening. He heard different levels of gasps and surprises, and he was sure that it was a good thing. The phones went dead, and he expected the two boys to come.

News spread like fire. And it did in the Seigaku, then to other schools.

After their classes, Ryoma's closest rivals and friends gathered in one particular meeting place and decided to buy something for the youngest prodigy. They decided to bring a box of ponta and a giant cake for a celebration. They were indeed excited, because hope has heard their voices and the spark of new life touched their Ryoma. They hurried themselves and went straight to the hospital.

And at the hospital, was a bomb that exploded right when they arrived. Of course, great wounds were acquired.

Nanjiroh had easily spotted them. They were by numbers and he was happy to see them again. There were even the likes of coaches from other schools just to visit Ryoma and was excited to see his arrogant face again. But like was planned, Nanjiroh gently broke the news that turned into like a massive kill for the excited guests: that Ryoma was succumbing from amnesia. He explained everything, from top to bottom and its deeper explanations, and the only thing that Ryoma remembered was his own name, his family and the school that he was attending. Nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't even recall he's a Seigaku regular.

Expectedly, everyone cursed, especially Takeshi who'd been Ryoma's best friend since the boy got into Seigaku. The latter punched the walls, and the others just calmly console him.

But the most affected here were Syuusuke and Kunimitsu. They knew that Ryoma would fall into this, but they never expected and never prepared for it. It's like they were trapped, they don't know, but they felt like one. But they don't blame Nanjiroh or Ryoma for this.

It's hard to accept.

The once excited mob turned into dull, all their expectations of great conversations have died in a millisecond. The time and the fates have their ways for real, and they were doing a very good job. They followed Nanjiroh to Ryoma's room, now in a bigger suite and able to accommodate larger numbers of guests, and saw the pitying state of Ryoma staring at nothingness. As the door clicked, Ryoma's attention averted and looked at the newcomers that seemed familiar but new to him. He smirked.

"Oyaji, are they the friends...you…talking...?" He said smugly in a dark, gurgling voice.

Momoshiro felt the urge to cry, and so does Akaya from Rikkai Daigaku who raised his fist chest high and vein popping irritatingly. They both launched themselves to Ryoma and pulled his cheeks. His arrogance was still there, and the rest of the mob was relieved from one problem. Maybe it won't be hard to recollect Ryoma's memories. They just have to put their patience into determination.

Ryoma felt this kind of treatment very nice, and thought of feeling this way before. But he could not just put it into pieces when, how, where. Just like that. A feeling. Then, when he was released, he lightly broke the question of who they were, with no offensive manner and an innocent look at them. The friends chuckled and thought Ryoma of being so cute with such innocence from the world. Yep, he's still the chibi. They introduced themselves one by one per school, and they each told their expeditions and their match experiences with Seigaku. Ryoma was not commenting and was straight-faced, but his golden eyes drew the extreme awe of knowing them. Lastly, the Seigaku regulars introduced themselves, and told him how he first got into the club. Ryoma could not believe himself that he actually did that and he lightly chuckled, much to the friends' surprise and delight.

The mission for recollection has begun, and it continued with eating cake and ponta.

Surprisingly, Ryoma liked ponta, even though he doesn't remember he loved ponta to the bottom of his heart when he was still okay. Sadly, he was allowed only of half can and the other half was kept in the refrigerator. There were still forbidden foods for Ryoma and that's to refrain from acidic or basic reactions in his stomach, basically, he was not eating anything 2 years ago.

The celebration continued until evening, and when it's eight, the friends bid their goodbyes to Ryoma, and the young boy returned their goodbyes. He even invited them the next time to tell him more about his memories with them. The friends gladly accepted and exited the room. Until, Syuusuke and Kunimitsu were the only ones left in the room, and that Nanjiroh felt the drive to leave the three love birds alone to talk.

Ryoma had the urge to ask, but as he kept on staring at those lost blue and hazelnut orbs into his own made him stare back at them only, trying to get some code that would help him understand why the heck they are staring at him. He cocked his head a bit, with innocence and clueless eyes waiting for such answers. He attempted to open his mouth, but sounds were backfiring from his throat. He inwardly groaned. He gulped a few times, and with full strength he asked:

"Oyaji…said…"

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu immediately sat down and lent their ears to the boy. "What did your father told you?" Syuusuke asked gently.

Ryoma took another gulp and spoke in a painfully childish manner, "'Yaji said…you…two…love…me…and…we…are…f-f-frie-ends…?"

Restraint. "Of…of course, Ryoma-kun." Syuusuke said as he lightly patted his head. "Does your head hurt?"

"Hu-hu-huh?" The boy seemed cannot register words easily.

Again, restraint.

Kunimitsu did the talking with matching actions, ever the first time he'll be doing, "Was your head," then he pointed his own head and continuing, "hurting? Like in pain?"

Ryoma seemed to get what he wanted to ask and shook his head, "No. Head…not…pain…"

Kunimitsu smiled a little and lightly caressed the boy's cheek, "That's good then."

"May I…know…your names…again?"

"Of course." Syuusuke said lovingly and sat beside Ryoma, "I'm Fuji Syuusuke and I'm one of your senpais. We are very close to each other back then."

"Senpai…?" Ryoma repeated, drilling in the word and trying to remember them, "We…close?"

Kunimitsu sat at the other side of the bed and held Ryoma's shoulder, "Of course. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu by the way. I'm the captain of our team."

"Ah…" Then Ryoma rubbed his eyes. Syuusuke and Kunimitsu blinked in confusion.

"'am sleepy…"

Syuusuke chuckled and Kunimitsu unlikely blushed by that little innocent act. Lovingly as he was, Syuusuke carefully tucked Ryoma into the bed sheets and said, "Then, go to sleep. You need energy, you know?" Then Kunimitsu spoke, "Syuusuke's right. You have lots of things to catch up."

Ryoma yawned and was happy to feel loved right at this moment. He felt he was having a mother and a father beside him that sent him to sleep tenderly. He nodded and clutched the nearby pillow and muttered, "G'night, Syuu-nii…Kuni-nii…" Then he drifted off to sleep.

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu finally let their tear fall to their cheeks as pity coursed them and can't help feeling ultra sad for Ryoma. They wiped it, and the renewed hope for their renewed journey started, promising that they will exert the best of their efforts to return the old Ryoma.

**:: o :: o ::**

The celestials were really great at games and they made sure that it was executed properly. And from all the games they played, this will be the trickiest.

Would one ever survive?

**:: o :: o ::**

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu, with their renewed mission and energy, returned to their job as caretakers of Ryoma. They brought fruits and light food such as plain sponge cakes or porridge. They thought of bringing in ponta, but of course they would violate the recommendations of the doctors, thus deciding to just bring light teas, gallons of water and perhaps orange or lemon juice. They always invite friends to come over and whenever they do that, the others cheered and always prepare themselves for Ryoma.

Ryoma, on the other side, was feeling very happy though his face doesn't draw the exact expressions as he felt whenever he saw Syuusuke and Kunimitsu around and the other people that gathered around him. He was amused by their antics and like a child, he liked to ask so many things and since he cannot talk that much, Nanjiroh has devised something such giving him a small whiteboard and a marker and there he wrote his questions for them. Impressively, Ryoma can write slightly legibly.

But there's one particular problem, again.

Ryoma kept on forgetting their names. Every time they came, he always ended up asking their names and how they became friends. Many of them were getting irritated and impatient on Ryoma and wanting his memories back fast so that he would not ask the same questions over and over again. But of course, nobody can dictate him especially those memories which were tightly shaken and locked behind his mind.

As usual, the countdown started once again.

And what, it surprisingly decreased twice than of before, making Syuusuke and Kunimitsu to be the only last contenders.

Glee for the Fates, however, worrying Life.

But like in a pandora's box, no matter how life hard was, there will be always that tiny hope waiting to be converted into will, determination and faith for survival.

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu could not deny that they were also getting impatient. Their efforts have been paid, yes, and that's for waiting Ryoma to wake up. But do they have to wait for another round, this time for Ryoma's memories? Their minds were set on hesitations and the actions unknown of what to do. The same process was kept on repeating. It may sound redundant, but the same things were the same.

But they volunteered. That's the argument. And it made them worse.

At the end of the thirtieth month, Syuusuke and Tezuka was going to have their examinations and graduation, and explaining it to Ryoma was the hardest thing they ever did today. Everything was being repeated all over and as much as they wanted to keep their smiles up, they could not. Ryoma looked at them and sooner raised his hand to Syuusuke's head to check if he's okay; all of a sudden his hand was being slapped by the brunet. Ryoma's eyes widened and bangs fell over his face. Syuusuke was getting hysterical.

"Why can't you just bring your memories back, Ryoma? I'm your past lover! You love me! You drool over me! I'm the one who made you happy! Isn't that enough?"

Kunimitsu was restraining Syuusuke but the other was crying all that was inside, and Ryoma was left shaking. He understood Syuusuke's sentiment, but of course his actions went off-balance. "Calm down, Syuusuke." He said as he held Syuusuke's arms behind, "You know very well his state and we should just understand that. I'm sure Ryoma understands us too."

Syuusuke was really stressed. And furious. "Yes he does understand us, Kunimitsu! He kept on repeating it!"

Kunimitsu was about to say something when Ryoma muttered something, "Leave me alone…"

Syuusuke's actions slowered a bit, but still frustrated. Kunimitsu tried to lean in but only greeted by Ryoma's golden, angry eyes – the same eyes that he always see before Ryoma got ill. "Ryoma?" He called.

As if nothing's wrong, Ryoma shouted as aloud as possible and like there's no restrain from his throat. "GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Then he started heaving his breath fast.

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu were surprised and on instinct, Kunimitsu just pushed Syuusuke out of the room without waiting for the other to respond. They met a pair of eyes that belonged to Nanjiroh, seemingly asking what happened due to the loud voice he heard inside. The two didn't reply. They're just too guilty and frustrated to answer. Nanjiroh sighed and decided to leave the two of them to check on Ryoma, and bolted out of the room as soon as possible. Syuusuke and Kunimitsu were puzzled, yet they remained outside the room. Until they saw Nanjiroh running back and with him were 3 nurses and Ryoma's attending physician. Nanjiroh did not heed of the two guys and entered the room, same with the doctor and the nurses that hurriedly went in and straight to Ryoma's side. The door has been closed shut.

Ryoma was ultra hyperventilating and was clutching his head tightly, almost like ripping his hairs off.

Nanjiroh just stood beside the windows, silently yet sorrowfully watching his son suffer and the doctor remedying his suffering. The nurses have assisted the doctor and two of them were holding Ryoma, then the doctor gave Ryoma a backrub before injecting a medicine that will help him calm down, then later falling back to sleep. Nanjiroh was super worried and was clueless of what happened. The doctor examined Ryoma's sleeping figure and based on what Ryoma was doing before. He explained to the father that Ryoma had a memory recollection or famously called as flashbacks, wherein series of scenes from Ryoma's lost memories flashed too fast, and thus doubling the mental activity of the patient resulting to tremendous headache. He also said that there were chances that Ryoma would eventually forget those pictures again because of its untimely presentation, and that usually memory recollection occurred gradually and orderly. By that way, headache reduction will be expected. The doctors ran his hand to his patient and smiled, saying that Ryoma was few of his patients who have a very strong fighting spirit to live and recollect his lost parts, making Nanjiroh smile and breathe in relief. The doctor bowed down, the nurses fixing Ryoma and closing the chart, and left the room.

Nanjiroh immediately went beside Ryoma and kissed his forehead. There's nothing to worry about, in fact, he was a bit relieved because there was a chance that Ryoma would actually remember everything. But his main concern diverted to how Ryoma got such sudden headache and flashbacks, and if there would be flashbacks, it wouldn't be that intense. Then remembering Syuusuke and Kunimitsu outside made him think that something not good was going on. He called them in once again and asked what happened.

All could Syuusuke do was to groan in frustration. Kunimitsu did the talking. "Syuusuke seemed to trigger his and Ryoma's relationship before accidentally."

Nanjiroh eyed the sullen tensai and sighed in defeat, "Guys, I know how hard you have been doing and sacrificing for my son. But, since you volunteered which I greatly appreciate, please do not do anything reckless that might throw him again to comatose. By which that time happens I'm really going to die with him."

"I…I'm sorry, Echizen-san," Syuusuke said in a very guilt way. He really didn't mean to shout at Ryoma and shove into Ryoma's face about their past, it's just because the angry adrenalin that became uncontrollable. "I was a jerk…I failed you…"

Nanjiroh smiled a little, but still stern about what Syuusuke did, "I know, but you did not fail in anything. Just be careful next time, or…"

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu looked up to Nanjiroh, and listened to the older Echizen.

"Or, you can take a long break from taking care of Ryoma." He saw them about to retort, but he shook his head and stopped them with raising a hand in front of them. He continued, "No. I insist that you two should take this break and somehow, think about your volunteering act. I am very appreciative and I really didn't know how to thank you guys. My life is not enough to repay you, and I know it was exaggerated, but true. But seeing the two of you guys deeply and personally involved with my son, I doubt that you and Ryoma would have decent recollections. I'm happy you're here, but let me take this stage from now on. It's my time to let my son feel my love."

Obviously, the two loving regulars understood what Nanjiroh wanted to say, and they simply looked at him with such awe, never expecting that such an Echizen Nanjiroh who was known as the Samurai of the world of Tennis and a slacker would actually say these things to two of the most formidable players of Seigaku. They could not even deny that now and the situation was very clear to the four of them, including Ryoma of course, and that made them give in.

"We understand, Echizen-san," Kunimitsu said with full respect. "However, we have one request."

"Ask it away, boy."

"Please call us if you need some help."

Nanjiroh smiled and patted their backs, "Sure. You know very well that you two are my earthly guardian angels for Ryoma. Now, hurry and go home and take some rest, you still have exams before graduation, right?"

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu smiled halfheartedly and apologized for what happened. Nanjiroh of course understood and let the two boys go.

Returning inside, he Ryoma's sleeping form. He was thankful that his son doesn't keep on asking what his name was or where they live, whatsoever, because he might be at the same position as Syuusuke. He could feel the growing frustration in Syuusuke's heart, and the impatience to correct things and return everything to normal. But they also have to accept and understand that it was not an easy task like a milk spilled from a fallen glass and just refilled it back to have it full again. It has to be gradual. He sighed.

Good thing he was good with twisting things up and explaining some things, or else, he'll see himself in a mental institution.

**:: o :: o ::**

The game was well played. The Time and Fates deserved a huge celebration.

But the journey hasn't ended yet, and catalysts for his speedy recovery were just lying around the corners. The protagonist has just to bend down and search.

It's not a game now, for the memories of Ryoma were at sacrifice, or it will never come again.

**:: o :: o ::**

Ryoma's journey to recovery finally started, and with the help of Keigo, Nanjiroh the others' money, the father was able to get excellent doctors for Ryoma's therapy – both in speech and mobility, even in tennis. No one even bothered to at least take a peak on how Ryoma was doing, and contrary, Ryoma doesn't even remember, nor even notice. For another year staying at the hospital, Ryoma did every therapy there was and he was very determined to regain everything that was lost to him. Typical Ryoma. Bravo. He endured every pain that he felt, and the awful diets that the doctors prescribed. There were lots of dos and don'ts and that sometimes irked Ryoma a lot. Nanjiroh was the only one there to calm him down, especially when there were times that he will have memory flashbacks, sometimes Nanako visited too, but the girl has to stay home.

Until the awaited day has come.

Ryoma's fine and he can walk straight again, speak normal again, and write ever legibly. As if nothing really bad happened to his system. His actual arrogance was back, his brain function was in proper run and the tagline: Mada mada dane. If his fan girls were only present, they would have squealed: "OMG! Ryoma's BAAAAAAACK!"

**:: o :: o ::**

His first day at Seigaku as, ahem, freshman again did not actually go smooth. Not that, no one want to get to befriend or at least talk to him, but it's quite the opposite of it. There was a large tarpaulin in front of the school building, effectively making Ryoma felt jumpy in joy and at the same time annoyed at such deed. There were also his fan girls and his classmates, and even Ryuzaki-sensei was present (whom Nanjiroh called earlier, reminding her that his son will return to Seigaku today). His three years at the hospital paid off, and so do his patience. He was convinced that he'll recover. And a new year started, he was more determined to get everything into pieces. He was happy.

Yes.

But, unhappy as he remembered that no one even bothered to fetch him from the hospital.

His so called friends.

He shook his head. He had convinced himself that they were busy in studying and he, himself, was busy as well in recovering. He forced a smirk to his fans, making them squeal, and entered the building.

He recalled the picture of the building, and it made him relieved to know that his school was not erased from his memory. Good thing there were still few minutes left before class, and by that he took the liberty of challenging himself if he could still perfectly remember the whole campus.

And yep, what do you know? He was able to make quick rounds to the campus without getting lost. His therapies actually worked, and along with his confidence boosted his determination for self-salvation more. As he walked, he passed by the tennis courts, and luckily he spotted Takeshi doing a full racket swing towards Arai, then Arai returning the ball with a technique. That scene made Ryoma remember something: about his and Arai's first meeting when the older was fooling his three other classmates. His eyes widened – his senpais were really senpais. Takeshi was already in senior year high school, same with Arai, and by means (thanks to his undying mathematical skills), Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro were three years ahead of him, making them junior high school students already. He looked down at his shoes, feeling a bit pathetic. He was left behind and alone. But no. He would strive hard and accumulate things again.

He took a step forward, stepping to a fallen branch that effectively bringing the attention of the nearby members and looking at him. They all widened their eyes from what they saw – a slightly grown Ryoma appeared before them, with his hair lining his shoulders and bangs falling at each side, and his ever glowing golden eyes stunned them. Takeshi noticed the slacking of his team members (now that he's the chosen captain, then Kaoru as the vice-captain) and looked at the direction where they were staring. He, too, was brought to trance.

His racket fell to his side and immediately ran outside to give Ryoma a tight hug.

Brotherly.

"My god, Ryoma!" Takeshi said in a loud voice as he squeezed his best friend. "I'm so glad that…that…you're back!"

"E-Er…" Ryoma muttered under his breath, "Momo-senpai…can't breathe…please…"

"You even remember my name now…Oooh…" Takeshi said as his tears flowed from his longing eyes. Then, he released Ryoma and observed his lithe figure. "Look at you." Ruffling Ryoma's hair, causing a groan of annoyance from the other, "You're still the chibi we know. Didn't you even grow even 5 inches as you sleep?" Then he chuckled bitterly.

"How could I know? I have amnesia." Ryoma said. It's pretty impressive that the one suffering from memory loss could actually know he's suffering from it.

"Still the arrogant brat, eh?"

"Stop it, Momo-senpai. And it looks like your team was waiting for an answer."

Takeshi looked back and a sweat dropped. Yep, he had flaunted a side of him that shouldn't be. He sighed. There's no point keeping it a secret. Then, he let Ryoma into the courts, introducing him to the new regulars and new members, but not telling anything about his past condition. He respected the fact that only those who were present 3 years ago, witnessing Ryoma's struggle, have the only right to talk about it. And judging by the kids nowadays, gossips were such an entertainment. Ryoma in turn bowed and said his tagline, making some of the regulars smirk and annoyed at him. Then, came Kaoru into the scene.

Miraculously, the two ended up being best pals. They were not fighting anymore, instead supporting each other for the match-ups.

As Kaoru saw Ryoma, he immediately suppressed his tears and patted Ryoma's head. "Welcome back, Ryoma-kun." He said. Just like that. Still the snake.

Ryoma smirked, "Yeah. I missed the two of you."

"We did too." Kaoru said. "Sadly, we were not able to be there much."

"Nah. I know that you've been watching over me. It's already fine. Besides, I'm here now." Then, Ryoma looked around, seeing a lot of changes, especially the new technology Seigaku, "And, Seigaku has greatly changed."

"You practically missed that thing, Ryoma!" Takeshi said as he ruffled Ryoma's head again.

Kaoru simply nodded.

"Oh well, could I still join the club?"

Takeshi could only laugh. But at the same time, revealed news, "Ryuzaki-sensei retired from being a coach. She's already beyond 60 years, and Sakuno-chan was insisting for her to take a rest. But she's still able to do random rounds. Have you seen her today?"

"Ah. Seems like it."

Thus, the start of being a regular again began.

**:: o :: o :: **

Everything was like repeating itself, for the first time that Ryoma entered Seigaku Tennis Club down to the tournaments. He managed to enter the line-up without fail, and this awed many members, thinking that he might have done this before or what, or he's simply one of a kind genius. The regulars were amused. And coincidentally, beside him was another genius, about 4 inches taller than him with grinning brown eyes and wild wavy hair.

"I like you." The guy said amusingly. "You seemed to play tennis for a very, very, long time."

Ryoma looked up to the guy beside him and somehow, those grinning eyes made him remember somebody, and those words sparked something from his memory bank. Pictures began to form – from blur to vivid, and saw the exact owner of those wonderful grinning eyes.

That once made him cry.

"Syuusuke…" he muttered as he was looking at the guy.

The guy looked at him confusingly, "What? Are you talking about Fuji-senpai? He just graduated last year. You know him?"

Ryoma broke out from his trance and blushed in embarrassment. The guy just chuckled and ruffled his head, bringing another memory to him. "You're cute, you know that? I'm Inao Kageru, like you, a genius."

Boasting much?

"Ah. I'm Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you." The young prodigy answered. To put it in calculation, Ryoma was much older than this Kageru guy. But deciding, he played.

"I see. So you're the one being gossiped around -," This brought Ryoma's attention to him in shock, but even before he could react, Kageru continued talking, "That you weren't able to finish your freshman years because you have to fly towards America for some reasons. Am I right?"

'_So they really don't know…'_ Ryoma thought and nodded. "Yes."

"Well then, let's do our best."

Ryoma did say nothing but to nod, as pictures were scrambling in his head. He felt course of headache, but he dismissed it as he listened to Takeshi for the match next week. _'Everything is so nostalgic…'_ he thought. Just then, he saw, from Takeshi's form, the ever loved buchou of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and the rest of the Seigaku regulars. Memories were starting to flow out, bringing more headaches to him. His eyes were already twitching, slightly getting blurry and his mouth drying. Kageru seemed to notice this and so placing a hand on Ryoma's shoulders.

"You okay, dude?" He asked.

"Yes…" Ryoma said immediately as he lightly snapped the hand away. "I just…remembered something."

"Oh okay." Then he raised a hand, calling the attention of Takeshi, "Momoshiro-buchou, Ryoma-kun here is getting pale."

It brought everyone to face Ryoma, which the latter scoffed for Kageru's blabbermouth. "No, I'm fine, please. Continue." He said as he waved a hand to dismiss it.

Takeshi was not fully convinced and so he approached Ryoma, totally concerned with Ryoma, and let him sit on the bench. "You should sit first Ryoma. Probably the heat was getting onto you. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Talking now like a buchou," He said in a lighter, amused tone, "Sure, Momo-buchou." Then he let a hollow chuckle. Takeshi snorted in laughter.

**:: o :: o ::**

The practice matches have finished and every regular and members of the club were ultimately exhausted to the point they have to fall and take a nap right there. Ryoma could remember those times, and those were vivid; so lively and happy. He could remember himself challenging almost everyone. But of course, some things were still blurred in his mind, and he knew, that in this school he will find his answers quick, no matter it pained him.

Takeshi ordered around the members to clean the courts, and later approached Ryoma and talked to him. Ryoma told him everything he could remember: from the start up to the vague national competitions. It made Takeshi's heart leap in happiness, but of course his face won't express full happiness until his best friend practically remembered everything. He ruffled his hair and advised him that he should not push himself overly in remembering things. Ryoma just nodded and stared at the blank white sky.

Suddenly, Takeshi gasped.

"What's wrong, Momo-buchou?" Ryoma came to ask.

"I forgot that there would be a reunion at Kawamura's." Takeshi replied with a hurrying expression.

"Then, hurry up and go there."

"Baka! I have to take you there. They'll be ever happy to see you walking on two legs and speaking."

"Shinpai shinai de (Don't worry about me). Besides, I don't have anything to do there."

Takeshi actually, but lightly, whacked Ryoma's head for being childish. Doesn't he even grow from that? "Ryoma. Everybody was waiting for you. Would you even waste those 3 years?"

Ryoma fell silent for a moment. He felt compelled to attend, but he knew that he was not invited. Of course, he's recuperating when they arranged the reunion. Not that he refused to come, but he was feeling anxious. He sighed. He might as well show up and he thought this would be the best time to show his greatest gratitude to their patience.

"Fine. I'll go." Ryoma said.

"YATTA!" Takeshi shouted and hugged Ryoma. "I'm so glad you accepted. Well, ikemasho!"

"M-matte, Momo-buchou!"

And he was dragged away.

**:: o :: o ::**

Later that twilight, Ryoma and Takeshi took all the liberty to be the first ones at the sushi shop, and to Takashi's delight of seeing Ryoma again, he couldn't bring himself to tears and hug the ever chibi prodigy of Seigaku. Ryoma blinked his eyes, and soon returned the hug.

"You're the owner of your sushi shop now, Kawamura-senpai." Ryoma said, trying to put his memories into place.

Takashi, as he was, scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah. I had dad retired and he was now on vacation trips."

"That's good." Ryoma said as he wandered his eyes around. "Your shop got bigger."

"You noticed? Hahaha, I thought you've forgotten."

"I did, memories just rushed in."

Takashi chuckled.

Just then, the doors opened, revealing six other regulars that will complete the set. Takeshi and Takashi immediately went to approach their teammates while Ryoma still take the pleasure of studying the restaurant, until broken as Takeshi and Takashi reintroduced him, except from Kaidoh.

"Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Inui-senpai, I introduce you," Then hovering his hand towards where Ryoma sat and continued, "Echizen Ryoma."

Upon hearing his name, Ryoma turned around, and it brought out the wildest expressions from the regulars. His new appearance made them all blushed, never thinking that Ryoma would bloom into such beautiful flower after the disaster. On the other hand, Ryoma just stared at them and observed, and by the surprised expression on his face clearly said that the regular's faces somehow changed from his vague memory. More like, matured.

As expected, Eiji sniffled like a child and gave Ryoma a super teddy bear hug, swaying the younger in a 360 degree motion enough to bring headache to Ryoma. "RYOMA-CHAN! OKAERI! YOU'RE FILLED WITH LIFE AGAIN!"

Ryoma was turning blue already. "E-eh…Ehrm…Ack…" By this he clearly remembered Eiji who usually gave him the hugs. He muttered a beg for release, "Ki…Ki-ku…m-maru...sen…s-sen-pai…Le'me…go…"

Syuichirou was smiling, yet his brows were down a bit as he saw his boyfriend overly snuggling their chibi. "Eiji, let Ryoma go. He's turning blue already." He reprimanded.

Hearing Syuichirou and sensing Ryoma's gagging position, Eiji immediately released Ryoma to give him air to breathe, then apologized. "I'm so sorry. I am just so glad to see you so healthy again."

"Ah. No doubt on that."

Then, Sadaharu stepped up, only minus a notebook but changed with a laptop, and greeted Ryoma. "According to my calculations, you are perfectly fine now, Ryoma. It's a good thing to see you having muscles again despite your effeminate physique."

"Che." The typical arrogant mood of Ryoma flaunted, then smirking, he poked Sadaharu's laptop, clearly remembering that before his senpai was holding a notebook, not a laptop. "You have laptop now as research material, Inui-senpai."

Sadaharu wanted to let a tear to fall down, but being a man he was, he suppressed it all and adjusted his megane for excuse. "Of course. I'm in college now so I have to be more technologically-inclined." He heard Ryoma snicker. "And it seems that you have your memory intact."

"It is." Ryoma said flatly, but quite lively. "But they're all locked away until now, if you may, still recuperating from amnesia." Then he looked at the rest of them, carefully making a quick observation until his eyes landed on Syuusuke and Kunimitsu, who looked unhealthily sad. He shook that immediately and spoke again. "My father said that you guys will help me regain my memories." Then his mood turned sour, hopes high on regaining everything he lost, "Please help me do so. It's so frustrating when you lost something."

Then the whole restaurant fell silent shortly after Ryoma's little confession. True, it had been so agony when you lost something, especially memories you've kept for so long, cherishing it until the end. But everything of it was easily destroyed because of some sinister illness, which was highly unfair. They all smiled, save for Syuusuke and Kunimitsu who were just staring, and all nodded. Ryoma smiled back, giving everyone a slight tingling sensation from the charm he has emitted. Thus, marking the start of the celebration.

**:: o :: o ::**

The reunion was a very good way to do recollection, and Ryoma was making innocent, _really_ innocent gestures as his senpais told him about his life before the incident. He was grunting, chuckling and pouting as he heard the scenes of Eiji tackling him, or Takeshi whacking his head, or Kaoru hissing at him with no reason. Things like that, and it made the mood lighter. He looked at them, looking so fresh and mature, filled with future and happiness, unlike him, starting from the very scratch of his puberty and secondary education. But, he decided that it won't get him to his goals if he kept tucking the past to himself. He could be arrogantly positive, as he was.

After the little fun, Eiji and Syuichirou decided to have some quality time together at the other side of the restaurant, with all those touching and kissing and hugging. Ryoma was a bit confused, but he was sure he had seen that kind of even before. Then Sadaharu invited Kaoru somewhere, which he was very much unconcerned for, and Takeshi decided to learn how to make those delicious sushis courtesy of Takashi. They were now at the kitchen.

He was left with two beautiful boys who were still uncomfortably unmoving from the start: Syuusuke and Kunimitsu.

"Have we met? Somewhere in the hospital before?" He broke the silence with that odd question. He could see vague pictures of them, but he didn't want to assume, so he rudely asked away.

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu gaped at him, shocked at the question, surprised at the moment Ryoma asked. So, the prodigy did remember them.

"Yes." Syuusuke replied with a barely audible sound. He was still upset from the year he shouted mindlessly at Ryoma. He could have been so considerate, but his irrational side kicked in. He was thankful that Kunimitsu was there to stop the shame act.

Ryoma looked at Kunimitsu who just timidly nodded his head twice, then pondering on the picture that came rushing into his mind, and blushing. "Did I actually call you…nii-chan back there?"

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu practically blushed. "Yes. You did. You were, as far as I can recall, awake already but your memories are failing you." Kunimitsu said.

Ryoma's blush increased two-fold. He had been that childish? "Oh come on. Why didn't you even make me remember earlier? I was like feeling pathetic as oyaji kept on remembering me about things."

Syuusuke and Kunimitsu didn't react, instead lent their ears towards Ryoma.

"If I can remember correctly, the doctor said that I could still recover some of my memories from the latest. That meant, perhaps, the first time I met all of you guys. On the contrary, my childhood memories would mostly like disappear if not to be recovered fast." Ryoma continued talking as if comfortable around the two guys, in fact was a complete opposite. Syuusuke and Kunimitsu continued to listen. "Then, I decided that I will find them all and be back with my own self. I don't like lying on the white bed, seeing the white walls, even white nurses and their stethoscopes. I feel freer here." Then he looked at the two, "Are you listening?"

Syuusuke scrambled his thoughts to answer. "O-of course. We are happy to hear that."

Ryoma then nodded, "Then it's true that you've been there for me for three years."

"You…knew?" Kunimitsu said.

"Yeah. When I was in the hospital and that oyaji kept me remembering, I tried to patch up some memories, and eventually, two guys propped. I'm not just so sure that you were those guys, but now, I've proved it." Then he stood, walking towards Syuusuke and Kunimitsu and gave them a big hug. That was an unconscious act. "Thank you so much. You were a big help."

Guilt suddenly fell over the two guys.

**:: o :: o ::**

Right after the party, the former Seigaku regulars disbanded and went home. Since most of them were already in college, they usually have Saturday classes, obligating them to go home early for them to study for the next class. They have went home, except from Ryoma, Syuusuke and Kunimitsu who were still standing in front of Takashi's sushi shop, staring at each other. Somehow, this felt very awkward for the part of the two angels of Ryoma, but for the younger and damn his innocence due to amnesia, locked his golden eyes to those guilty, searching ones. This made Ryoma worried.

"Ano sa, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai," Ryoma called, making the two guys look at him. "Daijobu?"

Syuusuke was caught in shock. He waved his hand immediately for cover, "A-ah, hai."

"Everything's fine, Ryoma-kun." Kunimitsu backed up. "We are just thinking of something."

Dismissing it, Ryoma smiled genuinely and waved a hand at them, "Oh well, I have to go now. Oyaji might be waiting for me now."

The two didn't respond, but they waved a hand and forced a smile.

Behind their minds: _Will we ever return him to us?_

**:: o :: o ::**

Several days have passed, and Ryoma was still recuperating. He was doing well in academics and in sports, and his teachers were very aware of his situation. They do not intend giving Ryoma handicaps because they knew that it will only frustrate Ryoma, instead, they keep a lookout on Ryoma's well-being and constantly advice him on things. Ryoma was just snorting, or smirking as a reply. Cocky.

The others have helped him regain his memories too, and for a record, Keigo was being so strict to Ryoma that he should only listen to him because of his vain intelligence and memory. By that, Ryoma smirked as he completely remembered the Hyotei captain as the vainest regular he ever met. Some of Ryoma's friends from other schools have played with him again, and didn't even think of giving the young prodigy a handicap. Ryoma was overjoyed. Slowly, he came to remember them, and when times that flashbacks would just come rush him and headache pooling him, the friends he cherished so much made sure they were at his side. _'They're irritably caring. Wouldn't they take it a bit lightly?'_ he thought as he smirked at Sanada who showed a part of him towards Ryoma. The latter could not even believe that a stoic fukubuchou of Rikkai would show care for a Seigaku regular. Funny. Several more days passed, and gradually he remembered them, thanks to his friends, until they bid goodbye properly because of the end of the semester, and the graduation of senior high school students. Ryoma nodded wholeheartedly, yet at the same time sad because his friends would go to college, some of them would become buchou of their clubs. While him, still in freshman year of middle school.

He kept it positive.

Soon, the graduation of the third years came. Kunimitsu emerged as the valedictorian and Syuusuke as the salutatorian. Cheers were heard as they knew those two would really end up in those positions. But for the two graduates, they reached that position because of Ryoma's inspiration and influence of getting to the ultimate dream. Although they have lacked in care for Ryoma back in the hospital, their determination pushed them up and still hoped that Ryoma would wake up. All seniors got their diplomas and were happy to jump into tertiary education: college. There were gossips about their chosen course, and their chosen colleges. They even talked about Syuusuke and Kunimitsu's chosen college, but of course, it's only a gossip.

Right after the graduation, Syuusuke and Kunimitsu decided to stay in the auditorium, hoping to see Ryoma around to congratulate them. They thought about him while in graduation and about the young prodigy's education. He'll be the only one left in Seigaku, and they were super concerned about Ryoma's soon-to-be-friends once they're gone. They felt a bit jealous of that thought. Suddenly, somebody tugged their graduation robes from behind, surprising them in the act then spun around to see who it was.

Ryoma.

Ryoma was half-chuckling, half-worried about the two's priceless expression. "Oh? Daydreaming after the graduation, senpais?"

The two didn't respond.

"It's so bad to daydream especially you two are the valedictorian and salutatorian of Seigaku." Then he handed out two paper bags, "Here. Congratulations, Syuusuke-senpai, Kunimitsu-senpai." Then he smiled.

The two opened their presents and saw identical picture frames with identical photos in it: The three of them sitting beside at each other at Kawamura's sushi restaurant right after the Kanto tournament. Ryoma and Kunimitsu were not smiling, but Syuusuke was and his hand was circled around Ryoma. As if a cue, Syuusuke paid no attention of the question and immediately locked his lips upon Ryoma's, bringing an innocent shock to the latter and Kunimitsu just gaped at them. Ryoma's eyes widened as the course of flashing memories came to him: from the first time he saw Syuusuke up to their break-up. All the scenes of laughter, teasing, sadism-ness, and crying came to life. After Syuusuke, Kunimitsu wrapped his arms around Ryoma and kissed his emerald locks, making Ryoma blush to the tenth power and again, pictures of Tezuka appeared. But there's one specific memory that made him cry now, and the fates had their own power of flashing that scene for Ryoma's sake:

The scene wherein Ryoma was still asleep and was wondering in the vast clouds, while Syuusuke and Kunimitsu wept for his unconscious state.

Until he remembered one question: "_You should remember this question Ryoma and this is your string! You know you're awake…but…you can see rivers of tears. A white blanket can't stop it, can you make it stop?"_

All came to sense, and Ryoma's tears fell down to his cheeks. He fell to the dirty ground, surprising Syuusuke and Kunimitsu and crouching to his level as well, worried about him and angry at themselves for doing such a stupid action. Ryoma was so happy that he couldn't explain it and contain it. He immediately hugged the two guys and spoke:

"I remember now. I know I remember all. Though may not be still perfect, but my Seigaku memories returned to me. Even the memories of us with other schools came back to me. My puzzle finally came to completion and I don't care anymore about my other memories." Then he looked up to Syuusuke and Kunimitsu, "You two are the most important persons in my life. I swear, I'll be ultra frustrated if you two didn't show up before and help me regain my memories."

Syuusuke was happy too. He couldn't believe it that despite the almost failure of his hope, there would still be a miracle that would emerge. He thanked Kamisama silently for this great miracle. He brought Ryoma into a tight hug and muttered on his emerald locks. "I know. I almost fail you Ryoma, and I'm sorry. I know that our break-up before made you frustrated, but still you accepted my relationship with Tezuka. I really don't know what to do back then, and the only thing I did was to cry, a weakness I deem inside. I was so stupid. I yelled at you to return to your own self. I was so selfish."

"Maa, Syuu-chan was beginning to be a cry baby." Ryoma teased, but the sad voice was still present. "I know that. I may not still remember the exact event why we parted, but I know you have a very good reason for it."

Saying that made Syuusuke look at Kunimitsu, and the stoic former buchou seemed to get the idea. He faced Ryoma, cupping his cheeks and looking at it with all honesty and longing, "Ryoma, the real reason for that was because, Syuusuke wanted me to confess to you. Ever since, I have grown affection for you, but I cannot tell you because I know you were with Syuusuke already. I was feeling jealous. Then, Syuusuke," He looked at Syuusuke who was blushing tremendously now, and continued, "broke up with you to get me and confess to you."

Ryoma's eyes never faltered, and he looked at Syuusuke who was going to speak. "Everything of it is true, Ryoma. We both love you. We wanted you by our side forever. Please be our baby."

Ryoma's cheeks flushed a hundred fold, frozen in shock, and heart leaping with ultimate joy. With no other words, he planted his deep kiss first to Syuusuke, then transfering to Kunimitsu. After that, he pulled the two into a tight hug.

"Saa, what do we have here?" Eiji spoke behind them, effectively surprising the three and destroying such a moment. "Ne, Syuichirou-koi, does our school permit this kind of lovey-dovey after graduation?" Then he snickered lightly.

The three glowed bright red. Syuichioru chuckled at the sight. "Well, I guess not, Eiji. They have found themselves anyway."

"Then I guess we're not needed here for the moment." Then he looked at Ryoma's teary eyes and winked, "You three should be at Kawamura's tonight, okay? It's a big party!" Then the two left.

The three were left mouth agape and surprised. They looked at each other for 5 seconds then burst into a lively laugh. No words have explained it, but one thing was for sure:

Their thousand tears have been buried from this day forward.

**:: o :: o ::**

**OWARI!**

**:: o :: o ::**

**A/N:** OH MY GOSH! My one-shot appeared to be thirty-one pages! I didn't notice! **chuckes** Oh well, at least I managed to execute my ideas properly, although I think in the last parts were a bit fast-paced already. And oh, regarding about the timely adventure of Ryoma's unconsciousness to recovery, it actually took it almost three and a half years. Takeshi and Kaoru were senior high school students, and the trio were already in their junior high school years. :D

PM me if you didn't understand something. ^_^ Review^^


End file.
